


casual

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Dan already thinks he's on top of the world, what could possibly make his life better?





	casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speechbubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechbubble/gifts).



> For lyndiadioyn for the prompt: 'dan/seb and a casual kiss'. Enjoy!

Dan still couldn’t believe that Seb really wanted him. He felt like he was dreaming, that he needed to be pinched awake. He could’ve never imagined that something like this would happen to him, especially since they hadn’t been teammates in years. If anything would’ve happened he would’ve put money on it happening when they were both driving for Red Bull, rather than four years later and only a handful of conversations inbetween. 

But Seb had turned up on his doorstep one night, drunk out of his mind and speaking only german, smiling at Dan like he was the sun. There wasn’t much conversation that night, or one-sided for both of them, but Dan had let Seb sleep in his bed, letting him pass out long enough that the hangover wouldn’t be too bad the next morning. He’d fallen asleep on his sofa, arms and legs in odd positions that would definitely make his bones protest the next day.

Seb had stumbled out the next day, red-eyed and pale, but smiling anyway. Dan still thought he was gorgeous, but he was a little biased. Except Seb had walked straight at him, and Dan’s mind had gone from confused to panicked to  _ ohhh _ in three seconds, as Seb started kissing him.

They hadn’t really talked much the first day. Or the first few days. Sue him.

It’d been a few weeks since that morning, and he was still riding on that high, still felt like a teenager that was crushing hard on the popular kid. Everytime he caught glimpse of Seb, he felt a ridiculous smile on his face, his heart quicken, his breath leave him. He shouldn’t be acting this way, but it was like all of his emotions flooding out after being kept behind a barrier for so long. He’d been in love with Seb for so long it was almost as natural as breathing to him now, there was no expiration date. His love was infinite at this point, and the fact that it was returned… his brain was on adrenaline constantly at the minute.

“Dan?” Michael nudged him, frowning. “You okay?”

“Yeah mate, sorry.” Dan gave a sheepish smile, rubbing at his absently. “Lost in thought.”

“Yeah, you’re doing that a lot lately.” Michael looked suspicious, but didn’t press the subject. “Come on, you’re going to be late if you’re not careful.”

“It’s just media.” Dan whined, looking pleading. “You know it sucks.”

“Still in your contract.” Michael said, a little too happily. “Come on.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Who’s the worst?” Seb popped up to the side of him, grinning. Dan gaped a little, caught off guard.

“I am, apparently.” Michael answered for him, looking between the two of them, something lighting up in his eyes. “I’m going to go and do… something.” He disappeared, looking far too smug. Dan hated him just a little in that moment.

“Missed me?” Seb asked, smile quick and sharp. He shrugged, trying to play it cool, but probably failing epically.

“What’s your name again?” He joked, laughing as Seb sighed, pretending to look disappointed.

“Maybe you should leave the jokes to me, no?” Seb asked, amused. “You need to improve.”

“Rude.”

“Is it?” Seb teased. “I’ve got to go, I just wanted to say hi. See you later?”

“Sure.” Dan said, heart still beating far too quickly. “Sounds good.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Seb promised, giving him a quick kiss before jogging off. Dan stared, open-mouthed after him, touching his lips gently. It was the first casual kiss Seb had ever given him, without a true intention. Just because.

“You look happy.” Michael said, wandering back. Dan couldn’t stop himself from smiling, from laughing.

“Perfect, mate. Just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc) and prompts are always welcome! ❤️


End file.
